Christmas with Emerald & Cinnamon
by lowi
Summary: James & Lily, twelve days during Christmas time. /drabble collection for Jenny
1. Mistletoe

_A/N: Written for the __12 Days of Drabbles__ challenge at the HPFC, where I got 12 prompts, which all will be turned into a drabble. And, I know Christmas is over, but, well, who can get enough of Christmas? (cough, cough, I can, but that's another story…)_

_Anyway, this collection is dedicated to Jedna, (__WIZARDOLOGY__), I hope you'll like this, and forgive me for your Christmas present being so late._

_Thanks to __mew-tsubaki__ for betareading!_

* * *

**one - mistletoe**

She had never before known what mistletoe smelled like. In fact, that was quite bad of her, had she not had sixteen years in which she could have figured it out?

Now, though, she was determined never to forget this smell; it was rather soft, sweet, but with a sour undertone…

"Whatcha doing, Evans?" Potter popped up all of a sudden, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to jolt.

"Noth—," she began, but she changed her mind. She wanted to try something. "Smelling. Do you know how mistletoe smells?" she asked innocently, focusing on making her eyes as round as possible.

"No," Potter answered. "How?"

"Come," she said, and she pulled him to her. His hand was warm and shivered a bit when their skin met. Just as she had thought.

"It smells…good," he answered at last. Lily grinned when he looked up, and he blushed.

"Oh, look. It seems that we're under mistletoe," she said with raised eyebrows.

"It does," he answered as he waggled his.


	2. Carols

**two—carols**

Someone sat down on the sofa next to Lily and she looked up from the book she was reading. It was Potter, and he was soaking wet.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered grumpily, not even in that tone that suggested that he wanted her to continue asking—it was that one he usually used when answering her.

"Yeah, sure. What's happened?"

"I said nothing."

Now Lily was more than curious. She sat up straight. "Just say it."

"Carols."

"…that makes no sense at all."

"Did I say it would?" Finally he averted his eyes from the floor and looked at Lily, as she didn't say anything, and he opened his mouth again. "Sirius had the brilliant idea that we should go caroling in Hogsmeade."

"And?"

Potter breathed in. "…and it wasn't very appreciated. So Remus got pissed off with Sirius and shoved him down in a pile of snow, and Peter tried to stop him, and soon we all lay in the snow trying to strangle each other."

Lily tried to suppress the giggle that was about to break free, but she mustn't have succeeded very well, as it looked as though Potter was going to say something for just a second. Then the moment was gone and he looked down again and rose. "Never mind—goodnight, Evans."

He walked up the stairs and Lily wondered if it had been such a good idea staying at Hogwarts this Christmas, considering she had yesterday _kissed_ Potter and today…yeah, what had she done really?

It was bound to be something, because the book in her lap never recaptured her attention that night.


	3. Fire

**three—fire**

There was something that had changed about Lily, James thought as he watched her from the other side of the common room.

Something that wasn't as it had used to be.

Of course, she had _kissed_ him two days ago, but it wasn't only that…

She sat bent over a huge book now, and she scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment while the fire danced next to her and reflected in her eyes. As if she wasn't on fire already.

But James couldn't quite decide if he liked this change. Sure, she looked as she used to look, she chewed on her lower lip as she used to do, but she wasn't the Lily _he _was used to.

Suddenly she lifted her head, probably sensing his gaze on her, and shot him a teeth-flashing grin. James' knees weakened and it was good he wasn't standing.

Okay, he definitely liked this change.


	4. Snowflake

**four—snowflake**

Lily almost choked. Had she just thought that? Had she just thought "Potter has really nice eyelashes"?

It just couldn't be…

But then he blinked again, and Lily couldn't deny it. Not when there was a snowflake caught in them and they almost touched his rosy cheeks, and they were black as coal from the now thawing snow.

"Lily, you're staring at James," Mary said with a nudge.

Lily quickly took a sip of butterbeer while Mary giggled.

"You were, you really were!"

"No, no, I so wasn't. I was just looking at them because they wouldn't close the door," Lily huffed.

"Sure," Mary said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Absolutely."

"It's true!"


End file.
